Subtly
by Dark Waffle
Summary: It was always subtle with them; never enough to actually let anybody suspect anything, really.


**A/N: I know, I know. I've taken so damn long to update any of my stories. Yes, you're allowed to throw tomatoes or potatoes at me, whatever you like really. I've just hit this writer's block that seriously SUCKS. I can't write. I open up the document and I'm just staring at it for like an hour and I only get like a sentence down. I need some inspiration. So I decided to write a nice little, short one shot, something to get my mind working again.**

**This came to me after I saw a beautiful fanart on tumblr. So thank Tumblr for this really!**

**So the usual spiel. I don't own _Fairy Tail_. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashbacks/Dreams"_

**_Subtly_**

**_-O-_**

It was always subtle with them.

Lucy Heartfilia usually sat in her usual bar stool at the bar, having animate conversations with Mirajane Strauss where Erza Scarlet or Levy McGarden, maybe even Cana Alberona would sometimes join.

Natsu Dragneel would be off somewhere in the guild causing a scene or leaving a trail of destruction everywhere he went, whether it be him quarreling with Gray Fullbuster or fighting with Gajeel Redfox.

They had their own agendas, their own way of doing things. They would arrive at the guild at different times, go their separate ways, and make no conversation with one another unless it was for the sake of a mission or the pink haired pyro was making a ruckus and the blonde haired maiden was putting a stop to him.

Unbeknownst to the unsuspecting eyes of Fairy Tail, there was more being said than anyone _actually_ knew.

It was always small things.

Because of his keen sense of smell, Natsu would know the exact moment Lucy would walk into the guild. So he'd cause a scene and distract the entire guild so he could watch as she walked in.

It was no question that Lucy was smart; if the amazing book collection wasn't enough indication. The blonde always knew when to get Mira to turn away from her so she can cast her favorite dragon slayer a glance or two.

When they sat next to each other, it was never close enough to touch shoulders, but enough to brush their fingers _accidentally_.

Whenever they took missions up Mt. Hakobe, Natsu didn't mind _playfully_ hugging his favorite celestial mage to keep her warm. Lucy didn't mind clinging to the pink haired boy just a little tighter.

When they argued, nobody ever noticed Natsu's underlined smirk or Lucy's unnoticeable mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

When Lucy got hurt, Natsu raged on more than he should have. After, making the excuse that he loved fighting at full force.

When Natsu was suffering from motion sickness, Lucy acted like she was sick of holding the onyx eyed boy in her lap, but really, didn't mind caressing his pink locks and allowed herself a secret smile on the inside.

When the blonde was feeling down, he'd aways managed to find her the perfect job that would rise her spirits.

Or when Lucy needed money, the pyro would always find the perfect job to get her the money she needed, even if it meant notching down his fire power and not causing so much destruction.

When Natsu was saddened by the thoughts of Igneel, Lucy always managed to distract his mind by dragging him to places she _knows _he'd rather not be. But the mage would take him either way because it meant more time for them together.

Everyone knew Fairy Tail's Salamander could be found at Lucy's apartment, but they never knew what was _really_ happening behind those closed doors.

Most thought Natsu was an oblivious; naive to love, to what relationships were.

Most thought Lucy was far out of Natsu's league, thinking that Loke or Gray even were a better match.

So the guild never put much attention.

Always waving off Natsu's charismatic grin or Lucy's friendly smile, the guild never knew those smiles were for each other.

Or the way Lucy's cheeks would suddenly pink after Natsu would quickly pass by her, whispering something so small, so quietly, but enough for Lucy to hear, understand.

Or when Natsu would stutter like a fool when Lucy would _purposely _stretch enough to expose some skin or enough skin to make the boy shutter.

The few times Levy tried to indicate their was something going on between the two, Lucy was cunning and sly enough to turn the tables on her, making her stutter and deny that anything was going on between her and Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer: Gajeel Redfox.

Gray was too distracted and indulged with Juvia that he hardly put attention.

Erza was either always eating her cake or out on solo missions when not with Team Natsu to keep her mind off of them.

And Loke, Lucy's most trusted Celestial Spirit, was far too entranced with his owner that he was blind to the bidding relationship between the dragon slayer and celestial mage.

Even Happy, Natsu's most trusting partner, was thrown off several times from suspecting anything.

Both Lucy and Natsu managed to distract him with enough fish to keep him busy, even getting Charle to eat out with him.

There was never _enough_ indication for anyone to suspect _anything_.

It was always so subtle between them.

But they wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

**A/N: Told you it was short. It wasn't very good either. I just needed something to kick start my brain again because literally, I've been able to get NOTHING out on my computer. I will try my hardest to get F_allen Star_ updated by the end of the week, but no promises.**

**Review if you'd like. Even if they are reviews telling me to update _Fallen Star_ or _Beauty and The Dragon _or even my other stories that are not FT related.**

**Until Next Time! (Soon hopefully!)  
- Dark Waffle**


End file.
